Life is like a box of chocolates
by queso.con.queso
Summary: Life is like a box of chocolates, you don't know what you're gonna get"... that's how it is for Lindsay Monroe. She's in a bad relationship, and cheating, and what'll come next when she and her lover attempt to escape. R&R D/L
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is .queso with another fic. This is one of my own ideas, I'm not even sure what to think of it but oh well, I wanna know wat you all think. If you want me to continue review if not then don't review. This doesn't take place at any certain time in any of the seasons, it just happens. It's a different idea, and hope you like.**

KNOCK KNOCK

'Why was there knocking he'd left only five minutes ago, he probably forgot something,' she thought to herself as she headed towards the door.

She finally reached her destination and opened the door without looking to see who it was.

He stepped in and her face lit up, "I thought you'd be watching the game too," she said smiling.

"Yeah, well there's always another one an' the paper tomorrow," he smiled, "but if you don't wan' me to be here I could.." she cut him off.

"At what point did I say that I didn't want you here?"

They both stood there smiling and then he finally fully stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"So he's down at the bar like usual?" he confirmed.

She nodded, "For a whole two and a half hours or so," he moved closer to her and then they were kissing.

He had her pinned against the wall and he lifted her up, never breaking their contact. Soon they were in the bedroom and Danny was kissing her.

He layed her down on the bed and broke their contact for a second to regain his breath but Lindsay wanted none of that, she pulled him back in and soon Danny's shirt was off. She kissed his chest, and she felt safe and warm in his arms.

----

Lindsay lay next to Danny cuddled close to him, and she began to feel sad suddenly.

"Dan, what if he finds out?"

"Huh....how would he find out Linds?"

She sat up slightly holding taking the blanket with her as a cover and looked into her co worker's eyes.

"Danny, this has been going on for 3 months behind his back, what if one day he were to come home early and find us like this," she gestured to how they both lay in her bed under the covers.

"Linds maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he did walk in on us, I mean come on Lindsay he doesn't love you, he hurts you, flirts with other girls, you know that he cheats, you've got the bruises that are supposed to keep you quiet. He comes home drunk and just expects you to be his and expects you to do as he says."

"Yeah, but Dann......" he cut her off.

"Lindsay you've wanted out but you don't stand up to him."

"Danny are you and I talking about the same guy, he's 6 foot, 200 pounds and all muscle, how do you dump someone like that?"

"Linds I've been telling you for the past 3 months that I want you outta this mess so ima get you out, now first step, get dressed," he glanced at the clock, "game'll be done in half an hour tops."

----

20 minutes later they were both dressed, the bed was made, and Lindsay had packed what few things were hers into a small drawstring bag which Danny now carried on his back.

"Alright Montana, here we go, I'm gettin' you outta this once and for all," and with that he pulled her in and they stood in a kiss that lasted "forever".

"Now get your key and leave it with the note on the table," she pulled her keys to the apartment out of her purse, detached her ID from the key ring, along with the picture of her and her parents taken five years ago.

As she placed the key on the table reality suddenly sunk in, she was actually doing this, Danny had actually kept his promise.

She was glad to be getting out of it though, you see Lindsay Monroe was in a bad relationship, it had all started off fine, Chris had been sweet, caring, everything she'd ever wanted, but then one day after he'd picked her up from work he wasn't the same. She thought she knew why but wasn't sure if such a small thing could really change somebody.

_It had been two months ago to the day......_

"_Hey Linds whatcha got for me?" Danny entered the DNA testing room._

"_Gotcha some results," she smiled as she handed him the results._

_They both looked at each other and as if they'd planned it..._

"_We got him," they both said at the same time. _

_They had both been thrilled, the case had had them stuck for the longest time with no leads and nothing new. But finally they'd found a single hair on a piece of evidence. They'd been able to multiply the DNA in order to get a large enough test sample and everything else just fell into place._

_Chris entered the building, he was going to surprise Lindsay his girlfriend of now one month, he'd never picked her up from work, she'd never asked him to._

_He walked off the elevator onto the 35__th__ floor, and as he glanced through the glass walls...._

_There stood Lindsay hugging some guy, and then she kissed him on the cheek, he then pulled her in and kissed her on the forehead. At that moment he lost it._

_He stormed through the lab, and went off. _

"_Linds what the hell is this?" she and Danny had both jumped at the unexpected visitor._

"_Whoa, calm down Chris, what's wrong?" she asked._

"_You and him, behind my back, how long has this been going on?!"_

"_What do you mean, there's nothing between me and Danny, we're just friends, co-workers that's it baby," she moved toward her boyfriend._

_He pushed her away, "No I see it now, is this why you never asked me to come to your work?!"_

"_Chris you know why I told you not to come pick me up or visit me, because it's not like you'd be able to follow me to crime scenes and then you'd have to go and get a visitor pass and you know you are not very patient. Then the fact that I'm still adjusting, I didn't need any type of drama." Lindsay was mad now, why was he being like this, so what that Danny had kissed her on the forehead, he was happy that there was a break in the case, and as for the kiss she'd given him on the cheek, she'd even surprised Mac a few times with one of those 'I'm so happy' moments._

"_Yeah, ok I wouldn't have cared if he'd kissed you, because then I'd just kick his ass and tell him to back the hell off, but you kissed him too, so who am I going to blame?!"_

"_Chris you know how I am when I get happy, I kiss everyone on the cheek when I'm happy, and people never expect it, don't make this into something it's not."_

And ever since then Chris had hated Danny for "making a move" on his girl. From that day he'd become overprotective, always wanted to know where she was and all that jazz. She knew that he had trust issues, but honestly it had become more of an anger issue.

Before that day he'd never come home drunk, never squeezed her arm hard, never raised his voice at her, but for some reason he'd taken up this hatred for Danny.

She had liked Danny at the time, and what Chris didn't know was that she was actually planning on dumping him the next day, but after his outbreak she'd become worried.

She loved Danny and didn't want Chris to hurt him, so she (as Chris requested) became partners with Stella and never worked a case with Danny, that's when Danny decided to start switching cases and then decided that they should see each other so that he could keep an eye on her and protect her, help her through the tough times.

Now they walked down the stairs and came to the "front desk" where John sat everyday, collecting rent, making sure there were no parties, and watching for drunks.

"Hello Miss Monroe," he said with a happy grin.

"Hey John," she said and attempted to just keep walking but John wanted to talk.

"And hello to you too Danny," Danny half smiled. Then he froze.

"Linds, get behind the desk, now," he whispered in her ear. She was about to ask why when she saw. Chris was across the street, he stood on the corner waiting to cross.

"He can't see you or we're both dead."

John had figured out what was going on, after all when Lindsay didn't have anyone else to talk to she found comfort in talking to him.

He'd seen the bruises, heard the tears, the desperate cries for wanting out.

"Both of you under here," he waved and at that point Danny lifted Lindsay over the "front desk" which was more like a counter at a hotel, and then jumped over himself.

They crouched down under the ledge and huddled together, and then.... ding..... the front door bell chimed to let John know someone was entering.

**R&R plzzzzzzzz and thnx. I hope you liked it. Review or PM me if you want more and I do accept anonymous reviews, but be nice. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok thanks to all those who reviewed and said they wanted more, so here's more, if you know me by now (read my other fics and such) you know the game, reviews = more chapters LOL. R&R**

"Hey Chris, how ya doin'?" John greeted his tenant.

"Not so good, Giants lost," he half screamed, he was definitely drunk, Lindsay could tell.

"Shit Danny, he's..." she started to whisper but Danny put a hand over her mouth.

He nodded to her, to let her know he got what she was worried about. If Chris was a drunk as they thought he was right now they'd need to get out ASAP.

Finally after about five minutes of simply standing in one spot and trying to focus his eyes Chris made his way to the stairwell.

John and Danny let out sighs almost simultaneously. Danny helped Lindsay –who was now shaking- stand up and he with the help of John lifted her over the desk.

"Thank you so much," Danny said to John as he guided Lindsay toward the doors.

"Anytime, and Linds if you still wanna talk you know my number," John said as he waved good-bye to the two. And inside he wished them the best of luck.

In the meanwhile...

"Lindssss.....i...i'm home," Chris opened the door to the apartment, he was definitely drunk.

"Ba....babe, where ya at?" he continued calling to the silence.

Then he saw something shiny, he looked down at it....it was Lindsay's key to the apartment. And next to it was a piece of paper.

And it read:

_Chris,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you in person, I'm sorry that I didn't end it earlier, I'm sorry that it didn't work out and that it has to end this way. But I couldn't live with it anymore, you have an odd way of showing your love for me, I hate the bruises and the pain, I wish you would've just taken no for an answer, I wish you would've just listened to me when I told you there was nothing between Danny and me. _

_Yes, this is a break-up, and I have to be honest, I wish I had had the guts to do this sooner, but I was scared._

_Good-bye_

_Forever_

_Lindsay_

She'd left him, she'd left him, it wasn't a joke, he shook his head several times, he reread it over and over again.

Lindsay sat on the back of the motorcycle with her arms around her lover's waist. She couldn't believe it, she'd left, she still shook, uncontrollably, she was scared.

They arrived at Danny's place and Danny again helped the still trembling Lindsay to walk.

"Danny, did we actually...." her voice faltered.

"Linds, come on, sit down, and jus' try to calm down," he lead her to his couch.

"Danny," she found her voice, "I'm scared."

"I know," he sat down next to her and pulled her in, she held him and he nodded, giving her the ok.

She broke down, yes she was happy but the reality of it the fact that she'd done it, and she was scared, she had no idea what Chris would do.

Then suddenly interrupting their embrace..... KNOCK KNOCK

"Stay here," Danny said as he got up to answer the door, who was here, he hadn't talked to anyone lately or told anyone that he'd have Lindsay over.

He opened the door and BAM. He felt the sting, he'd been punched.

He looked to see Chris, "Linds, run!" he yelled and soon he and Chris were in a fierce fight.

"You son of a..." another punch square in the jaw.

"You took her from me," Chris managed to say between the blows.

Lindsay finally was able to stand up and she ran for her purse which was by the door, but on her way Chris stuck out his free arm while he had Danny pinned. She fell, hard and fast and then she saw nothing but black..........

**Yes another cliff hanger, this fic will be full of em LOL. Anywayzzzzz...... R&R if you want more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so just FYI plz everyone and anyone go to my profile to see the updates, I've made a schedule that will be in affect in two weeks time and I am going to be on vacation for the next two weeks so dnt expect updates (hence the reason I have updated all four fics) if I do update over the next two weeks consider it a bonus LOL Well sry I hafta "leave" again, but I haven't done anything all summer so far and it's almost over. R&R and check out my other fics.**

"You son of a bitch," now Danny was pissed, he threw another punch square at Chris's jaw.

Chris fell back and clutched his now broken nose. Danny got up quickly and headed towards Lindsay he had to make sure that she was alright.

Just as he reached her and checked for a pulse it was weak but there (meaning she had indeed lost conciseness) he himself was tackled.

Suddenly he heard sirens, someone next door must have heard the fight, he hoped.

He and Chris still rolled around wrestling, and then Danny felt it, a searing pain in his leg, he'd been stabbed.

He fell off of Chris, clutching his leg, even though it hurt horribly he knew he had to leave it in rather than risk pulling the knife out and doing more damage.

He lay there groaning in pain he had to make it to Lindsay, he held out his hand to touch her and CRACK.

Chris smashed his hand with his size 13 shoe. He pulled his hand into his chest, it was definitely broken. He attempted to stand but all his attempts failed.

Chris bent down and as if she were a doll (which compared to him she was) scooped her up and carried her towards the door.

"NO!" Danny yelled but he might as well yell at the wall.

"Bye bye Messer," Chris said as he left shutting the door behind him.

Hadn't he heard sirens earlier where were they? But then knowing his luck it was to another call. He dragged himself along the floor to the couch and then used it to lift himself up, he limped towards the phone.

"Taylor"

"Mac, he's got her, he's got her" he winced as the pain came back in his hand and his leg.

"Who Danny, who's got her"

"Chris.....fight.....Linds.....gone....." and he felt his knees give he was loosing blood and stamina, Danny Messer lay on the ground of his apartment........unconscious.

Lindsay who was still unconscious in the meantime lay in the backseat of Chris' truck.

"I'll teach you to leave me, to walk out, to go behind my back," Chris again said.

Lindsay Monroe suddenly felt pain, searing through her head, she slowly moved her hand to her forehead where she felt a huge lump.

She opened her eyes, she definitely wasn't in Danny's apartment anymore.

She began to sit up.

Just as the car stopped, she looked out the window just in time to see Chris' face as he opened the door.

"Ahh Linds glad you're awake," he smiled a purely evil smile.

"Don't touch me," she breathed heavily, right now she was scared.....for her life.

Danny lay on the floor still, suddenly he heard voices and words he couldn't make out.

"Danny, are you alright?"

It was Mac he knew it was but he couldn't pull himself from the half unconscious state he was in.

"Alright get him up, and he's gonna need to be brought to a stable state," Mac half yelled to the paramedics.

He felt himself being lifted and then he was numb.......

Chris grabbed her wrists and pulled her out, she was no match for him, "Come on baby," he pulled her in close so she couldn't move.

"Let me go" she screamed.

"Stop making a scene darling," he simply said as if they were still together and as if it were just another day.

"What did you do to Danny?"

But as soon as she had asked this question she knew she shouldn't've.

"Always thinking 'bout him aren't you? He's always on your mind, you know that's why things got tough, that's why I went out more I was tired of him, hearing about him and all, you couldn't jus' be happy with me and what we had.

"You couldn't stay faithful, you little bitch."

He squeezed her arm, that was going to bruise and she knew it.

"Let go of me Chris"

She pleaded, begged.

She just wanted to get away but was helpless, suddenly they were surrounded by cops, she saw Flack as he got out of his car he mouthed to her, 'he's at the hospital'. She nodded, but that was all Chris needed to set him off. He pulled out a Swiss blade, turned her to where he held one arm behind her back causing excruciating pain and then held the blade to her throat.

"PUT DOWN THE WEAPON NOW!" Flack's voice seemed to echo.

"And how are you planning on making me do that?"

He replied laughing, it was all a joke to him.

And Lindsay knew why, he'd always been big, strong, tough and muscular, here were a bunch of men small compared to him he had the winning card.......her.

"PUT IT DOWN OR WE SHOOT!"

"And risk hitting her," he held the blade closer to her throat to where he'd only have to apply a little more pressure to do damage. "I think you know as well as I do that you wouldn't shoot, too many risks, what if I move, what if she moves, what it the gun doesn't fire?"

"ALRIGHT THEN WHAT DO U SUPPOSE I DO THEN SINCE YOU SEEM TO KNOW EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW?"

Flack continued to yell.

"I don't know but maybe you should start by letting go of her?" Flack spoke now just quietly and calmly.

"Yeah as if, she's my ticket outta here."

And with that Chris (with Lindsay in tote) ducked into the truck threw her into the back seat.

"Now stay there or I'll kill you."

She shook where she lay.

Suddenly she heard screams, and then POW POW. Two shoots were fired, she ducked down. Then she glanced up in time to see that Chris now had a gun and two cops lay dead.

"Alright well now that I have this," he gestured to the gun.

"Put it down" Flack still stood his ground.

"Now why would I do that?" and suddenly Lindsay felt a hand on her back.

She nearly screamed but who ever it was covered her mouth.

"Shhhhh......"

**okay once again a cliff yea yea u hate me 4 it lol but hey if it gets you to come back for more then I'll keep it up R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's an update. while on vacation lol see how much I luv u all. now luv me back by R&R LOL**

Lindsay tried to turn her head but was unable to due to the position at which she was being held.

She felt a jerk and suddenly she was no longer in the truck.

Someone was pulling her so hard that she could swear her arms were nearly dislocated.

And then the hands released her, but not for long, she now felt the sticky gluey type substance as tape was put around her wrists and over her mouth. Then whoever had taken her turned her around and she let out a gasp (a very muffled one).

In front of her stood Hayden, Chris' older brother, well his stepbrother.

He smiled at the look of shock in her face.

"What did you think that I'd let you hurt my baby brother like you did?" he smiled and moved his hand to her face. He brushed a hair from her cheek, she shuddered under his touch.

"Mmmmhhmm..." she tried to speak but couldn't.

"Yea sorry 'bout the whole tape thing and all, but you weren't gonna come quietly, but," he glanced side to side, "now that they're all distracted I can whisk you away and don't worry," he looked into her eyes and slid an arm around her waist, whispering into her ear, "Chris'll meet us."

And with that she was picked up as if she was nothing and tossed over his shoulder. All she could think now was what was going to happen to her and what the hell was with all the men in Chris' family being so big and muscular.

Soon she was being tossed into the back of a van, she hit her head as she landed, she felt it as the warm blood dripped down the side of her face, and then there was suddenly pressure on her ankles, she finally sat up to see that her ankles were being taped as well, her shoes lay discarded next to her.

Hayden leaned in, "Well make yourself comfy, it's gonna be a long ride."

And with that he ripped the tape from her mouth, slammed the van door, hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Owww..." the pain that she knew would come had come and she felt that hot sensation around her mouth of the blood suddenly circulating again.

.......

Danny opened his eyes, he wasn't home anymore.

He tried to sit up but couldn't his muscles wouldn't let him. He tried to move but his leg felt like lead, and his hand weighed a ton.

"Danny," it was Mac, "Danny, you there or you still out of it?"

"Mac......where's Linds?"

Mac looked down, "Flack called me a minute ago, Chris is on the way to the hospital, but Lindsay was kidnapped, all we got out of Chris was that she was waiting for him whatever that means."

"Get the son of a......" he winced as pain seared through his leg, "save her Mac."

"We will, we will."

.......

Finally the van stopped and she listened as the engine died down.

The door slid open, and there stood Hayden, with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Well, Chris wasn't able to come and join us, seems he's on his way to the hospital, your people are quite stupid I might add, they call me as his first emergency contact but don't think that I have you," she knew that he was referring to cops even though technically those weren't "her people".

"Let me go then," she said.

He simply laughed, "Why would I let a pretty thing like you jus' wander out of my reach?" he sneered as he leaned in closer, "Might as well have some fun before somebody decides to be smart and look for us."

With that he moved back and started to pull her out of the van by pulling her legs to where she sat on the edge of the floor.

"Now behave and maybe I'll consider relieving some of the pressure," he moved his hand down her back until he finally reached her hands that were taped behind her.

"Don't touch me you son of a bitch," she tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't leave her be.

"Oh let's not use such harsh words," he said, and he scooped her up and carried her into the building they'd pulled up to.

He placed he down on a chair and then went into a closet, he came out with four sets of handcuffs.

She felt the tape being cut from her wrists, and ankles, and then just as quickly as the tape had been removed, the handcuffs were on. She was now in a standing position, her arms and legs all handcuffed to metal loops that stuck out of the wall.

She was able to move slightly but movement was limited.

She had no idea what this sick bastard had in mind, all she knew was she was completely helpless, no phone, no keys, no Danny, just her and Hayden, and his sick obsession with her.

**Well that's the update that I give you all lol hope u enjoyed it, I did add a twist because I figured it could use one, and to all those who are wondering about this random new character LOL dnt worry u'll find out more bout him next chpt, and u'll c wat happens to Linds, to Danny, and to Chris, dnt worry too much tho because Danny and Lindsay are going to turn out fine. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok well here goes more**

She tugged against the cuffs.

"Hey, hey calm down," he brushed her face with the back of his hand.

She tried to turn away.

"You know what?" Hayden said as he turned and started to move away, "I was going to jus' leave ya hangin' but you'd be a good girl if I left you alone right?"

He turned back to face her. And then moved forward to release her.

He unlocked the cuffs that had held her arms up and kept her one the wall, then he moved down to unlock the ones on her ankles.

She was now only chained on her right ankle, she knew it was risky but.....she kicked Hayden in the face. She then grabbed the key to try to undo the last cuff.

But too slow....she felt as her leg was pulled and she fell, she tried to break her fall, not a smart move and landed on her wrist, it was either sprained or broken she could feel it.

"Uhhhhh......damn it," she cursed herself for the stupid move.

Then suddenly she felt a firm grasp on both of her arms above the elbow. And then she was being lifted and then she was pushed up against the wall.

"Get off of me you bastard," she screamed, but the words were useless.

"What the hell were you thinking? Did you think you'd get away," he laughed.

Then he leaned in close to her to where their faces were nearly touching. She turned her head and felt his hot breath against her neck.

"Don't be like that Linds," he said as he kissed her neck. She shivered, right now she was in hell.

"Now," he smiled, while slowly lowering her but tightening his grasp on her arms, "I'm going to go and check on my dear brother and let him know how you are."

He released her arms finally, and she collapsed, her back slid down the wall and she clutched her wrist. She then attempted to stand but her legs wouldn't support her.

Hayden leaned in, "Now behave while I'm gone or I'll hafta give you a lesson about who's boss when I get back."

With that he left slamming the door behind him, she heard the sound of metal sliding against metal, he'd probably bolted or blocked the door.

Lindsay Monroe lay on the cold concrete floor of an old warehouse shivering, crying, and in pain.

----

In the meantime Hayden arrived at the hospital and the act had begun.

"Detective Taylor?"

"Who asks?"

"Hayden, Chris' brother"

"Oh right this way," Mac waved and headed to a room.

"Thank you I got here as soon as I could, I just wish I hadn't hit traffic, ten minutes turned to an hour."

Mac nodded, "Go ahead in he's been awake on and off for the past half hour."

Hayden entered.

"Linds.....where's Linds," Hayden looked at his brother then to Mac.

"She's fine, she's safe," he told his brother.

"Where is she?" Chris asked.

"She's with us, we've got her safe and sound, we got the guy," Hayden said.

"Good, I want to see her," he sighed.

"As soon as she's ready we'll bring her in," Mac jumped in.

Then he and Hayden left.

"I'm sorry that you had to lie to him," Mac said not knowing the truth behind the statements.

"I just don't want him to worry," he gave a weak smile.

"Well I'll let you go then, I don't want your boss to have your head," Hayden nodded.

And as he left he laughed on the inside, Mac Taylor had believed him and no one for the time suspected that he indeed had Lindsay Monroe.

----

Lindsay sat up and glanced around, she was seeing exactly where she was for the first time, a big concrete room, with one door, and a large window that expanded around the length of the room, it was one of those long windows that was where the ceiling and wall met.

Suddenly she heard the bolts or whatever had blocked the door slide back, and Hayden strolled in.

"Hey, did'ya miss me?"

She glared at him.

"Sorry 'bout the wrist," he said gesturing to her swollen and colored wrist, "you should've just stayed put and behaved."

He moved closer to her and took her face in his hand, "Look at me when I talk to you."

She couldn't fight anymore, she didn't have the strength or the will to do so.

She simply sat there as he turned her head to face him, "That's better," he sneered.

"What no more fight left in ya?" he looked at her almost puzzled, "well then I guess that makes my job easier," he let go of her and stood up.

"You son of a bitch," she suddenly spoke up, "this is all some sick game for you, this is all your way of spending time with me, Chris never came up with this plan, it was all you wasn't it? You wanted to get me alone with you, but I'll never let you have that satisfaction."

Hayden stood rage apparent in his eyes, "You just hoped that you could get Chris out of the way that's why you sent him to get me even though he had probably called you originally to ask you to do the honors. I hate you, I hate you and I hate Chris, he used to be so nice but then his temper got into the scheme."

Hayden bent down to where his face was level with Lindsay's and he leaned in to whisper into her ear, "You little bitch, you cheated on my brother, then you had the nerve to run away with the sorry son of a bitch, on top of that you left him a note, you couldn't tell him in person, you're just another whore, I always thought you were nice, not like the other girls in this world, but now I realize that you're one of them.

"You just want what you want and don't give two shits about what others want," he now put an arm around her waist and pulled her in close, their faces nearly touched. Lindsay's breaths became shorter her chest rose and fell quickly, she was honestly scared out of her mind.

"Now," he stood her up then held her again the wall with one arm, his other hand reached to his back pocket, and he pulled out an army blade. "Here's how it goes," he held the blade close to her throat, "you will do all I ask of you, anything I tell you to do, you'll do."

He lowered his arm now for there was no need to hold her back with it he had her pinned against the wall with a knife at her throat. He instead put his arm into it's previous position around her waist, and he pulled himself close to her.

He felt her chest as it rose and fell in quick repetition; he heard her heart as it beat '90 mph'.

"Let...go...of me," she cried between gasps of air, she just wanted the nightmare to end.

"I'll.....do what you ask....just let me go....," her eyes brimmed with tears.

-------

Meanwhile, everyone sat in the lab looking at the evidence and then finally what they needed came.

"Hey I gotta hair" Adam entered, "it was in the car," he handed the evidence bag to Mac.

"Run it"

And with that Adam was gone and everyone else scattered to go and re-look at evidence and review what they had.

-----

Hayden released her, and once again she simply let herself slide to the floor.

He turned and walked away, and then he opened the door, he returned in no time with two chairs.

"Here," he threw the folding chair in her direction. And then proceeded to open his own and sit.

She tried but couldn't get up, instead she fell sideways hitting her head and then all she saw was blackness.

**Well I hope that in a weird way you enjoyed. R&R and check the profile for the schedule and for the summary of a possible fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well thanks to those who reviewed and I hope that you will do the same for this chpt. If you read my other fics then you probably already heard this but THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND STAYED WITH ME SO LONG AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO FOUND ME WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE ADDED TO YOUR FAVORITES. well here it goes R&R and again bare with me and my schedule as it may vary as it did this week due to my unexpected sick day. well R&R**

"Mac, I got the results, the hair is no match to anyone in our database but we have a familial match," Adam jogged down the hall to catch up with his boss.

He handed Mac the packet with the results.

"Chris' brother? Hayden?"

"Yea I guess unless he has another brother?"

"No Chris is an only child, Hayden is his one and only step brother, shares the same father as Chris," Mac frowned, "we had him Adam, we had him and we let him go."

With that Mac whipped out his phone and hit the speed dial.

"Messer"

"Danny, it's Mac"

Danny sat up in his bed at the hospital, "What?"

"Hayden took her, Chris has been playing us the whole time he's not just an innocent victim he's in on it, Hayden came to the hospital to see him not to lie to him about her being fine but to let him know the plan was going well.

"I'm going to have Adam drop by and get you out of there, and I'm going to tell Flack to cuff our friend to his bed, in the mean time load up on that pain killer and have the nurse double check your wrappings, we're going to get her Danny, you and me."

And then he hung up.

"Adam?"

"Yes boss?"

"Why are you still here?"

"Oh yea right, ummm....bye."

And with that Adam headed to the elevator got in and headed down to the parking garage.

Danny sat in his bed and hit the red button on the wall to send for a nurse.

As he waited he realized just how serious Mac had been when he'd promised they'd save Lindsay.

He knew that he was hurt and that he was probably supposed to be in the hospital for another day or two at the least but he didn't care he rather go and find Lindsay and see the son of a bitch who had taken her get arrested and put behind bars forever.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there he tried to stand up but he had to sit down again quickly at the pain.

His leg was wrapped, and he knew it was stitched up but he couldn't help but be careful with it, because he felt that the wound could reopen at any moment.

His whole hand was in a splint which held all of his fingers at a slight bend and his hand lay flat and straight, his wrist was also partially splinted, and as he tried lifting his hand he realized that it was heavy, and as he put on his glasses and focused in he saw that it wasn't just splinted but casted as well.

The nurse entered, "You called?"

"Yea my friend is comin' to get me in a few minutes so could ya check the wrappings and why the hell is this cast so heavy I've broken my wrist before and had that casted, what'd'ya do fill it with lead."

"How long ago did you hurt your wrist Mr. Messer?"

He paused, that had been when he was still just a kid.

"Whatever, how bad did I break it?"

"Well some of the smaller bones were shattered, we'll schedule you for an xray and for a few tests in two weeks time to see if we'll have to perform surgery or not."

"Shit that son of a bitch, he really did the works on my hand, fantastic, and how long til I can go back to work?"

"That's up to the doctor, but you can't use the hand until after we've run tests and had another xray so that's two weeks minimum, but you have to keep in mind...." he cut her off.

"Yea yea I know I'm older now and the older you are the longer it takes for injuries to heal, it could take a whole year depending on how my body handles it and if I need surgery and yada yada," he rolled his eyes.

"Are you a doctor?"

"No, scientist," he smiled.

"Wow, well you were saying that your friend was coming to get you?"

"Yea," and at that moment Adam walked in the door, "right now matter of fact."

"Well I'm sorry but you can't leave."

"Like hell I can my girl....." he stopped actually she wasn't his girlfriend she was kind of his lover... "My coworker is hurt and I need to get to her because she needs me, and she's freaking out 'cause they won't let her come see me, so my boss called and said that I should be able to go and see her so, can I please go?"

"What happened to her?"

"He ex went crazy on her and put her in the hospital, did a real number on her, broken arm and sprained ankle," Danny knew he was lying and that it'd probably bite him in the butt later but he had to find Lindsay.

"Well..." she looked around, "Let's just say that your friend came, you left in a wheelchair just to get food and you'll call me later," she handed him her number written on a napkin.

"Sure" he laughed on the inside, geez he still had girls falling for his smile and cute boyish face.

And with that Adam helped Danny into a wheelchair and wheeled him out.

As they got to the car Danny spoke, "Alright throw it in the trunk and find me a rod or somethin' like a cane."

Adam nodded and soon enough they were on their way back to the lab.

----

Lindsay opened her eyes, she still lay on the cold floor, she looked up to see Hayden standing over her.

"Well it's good to see you up again," he smiled, and with that lifted her up and sat her in a chair as if she were a doll.

She just wanted to go home, she wanted to see Danny, she wanted this to all stop.

"Why are you doing this?"

Hayden stood up straight and froze, "Why do you want to know?"

"Don't I have the right to know?"

"Well if you insist on knowing then I guess I'll tell you," and he sat in the other chair as if about to have story time.

"Well, Chris suspected that you were doing something behind his back so he called me and I had some people who owed me and so they followed you and gave me reports, then once we were sure I had someone stake out Danny's apartment and then we waited until you decided to make a move, we caught you, and well then Chris just planned on taking you away, but he panicked and stabbed Danny and then got caught so I took up where he failed and you and I are catching a flight to England tomorrow morning at six so better get some rest and don't worry I'll get you some new clothes, we don't need you looking like you came out of a bar fight.

"And by the way when we pass through the airport you're my girlfriend of three years and we're going to London to see my family and then in a month we'll be married."

He stood up and turned, he went to the door and CLANG, it was shut.

Lindsay sat there and cried, but then she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

He'd forgotten his phone, she carefully slid off the chair leaning against the wall for support and she made her way towards the phone. She slid down the wall to sit next to it then she grabbed it with her and dialed the numbers she knew by heart.

"Messer"

"Danny"

"Lindsay? Whose phone is this where are you are you alright?"

"It's Hayden's he forgot it, Danny I don't know where I am all I know is that my wrist is probably broken and I'm tired, cold, and hungry, I want to go home," she cried.

"Shhh...it's alright, we're comin' to get ya, I'll have Adam trace the number," he said this last part louder so that Adam who sat next to him and Mac in the lab would get the hint, he began the process of tracking the phone.

"Danny, hurry, he's already got plans"

"What plans," he hit the speaker button so that everyone could hear.

"Tomorrow morning he's got tickets for two for a flight to London, we leave at four to get through security and be on the flight which leaves at six. You've got ten hours Danny."

He glanced at his watch she was right it was now six.....they had ten hours to find her, and that was with the hope that Hayden wouldn't decide to change the flight time.

"Just stay with me a second longer we've almost got a location," he said and then he heard nothing, the phone had cut.

"Dammit," he looked at Adam.

"It's not too bad we did get an area, see," he pointed to the map, they now knew an area but not specifics.

----

Why had the phone cut, then she realized, no service.

She pulled her legs into her chest leaned her head on top of them and felt the tears run down her cheeks, ten hours, she hoped they had enough of an area.

**Alright well hope you enjoyed, R&R and sry for another cliff but I'm sure *cough cough* that Linds and Danno will see each other soon *cough cough* next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright so thnx to those who reviewd and this chpt will be the start of a brighter life for DL.**

They drove as fast as possible through the traffic Adam sat with the location that he'd gotten, he also had a list he was reading aloud.

"Ok Danny there's only three actual buildings in the area we limited it to, a warehouse not sure if it's still used, a hotel, and a supermarket," he looked at Danny, "Are you sure you should be driving with those injuries?"

"Adam it's a ten minute drive, I'm fine you can drive us back, I just want her back."

--

Lindsay suddenly stopped crying as she heard the sliding of the door.

"Hello beautiful"

She shuddered.

"Did ya miss me?"

"Not one bit you piece of shit"

"Oh, such mean words, especially coming from my girlfriend"

She glared, "When the hell did I become your girlfriend?"

"Since I said so, now shut up if you don't have anything nice to say," he huffed.

--

Danny and Adam hushed the sirens, and drove slowly into the lot that was shared by the hotel and warehouse, it was definitely run down, they hopped out and moved in slowly but surely.

---

Hayden froze as he heard a clank, the door slid open, then what came next he expected, "NYPD!"

He looked into Lindsay's eyes, "You little bitch, you dirty little no good piece of scum, you cheating lying little..."

"TURN AROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR"

But Hayden didn't care, it wasn't going to be over until he said.

He leaned forward pulling Lindsay up by her wrist, she cried in pain, "Ahhh...." he wrist was definitely broken now if it hadn't been before.

He pulled her in so that her good arm was behind her back, and he held a knife to her throat.

"Who do you think should drop his weapon now?" he smirked.

Danny froze, "You son of a bitch let her go," he attempted to move forward but Adam pulled him back.

"Danny you're in no position," he whispered into his ear, "and frankly neither am I, we're not even cops."

Danny knew what they were doing was one, wrong, two, against what Mac would have said to do, and three he and Adam could both end up suspended or dead if this went wrong.

"Just let her go, it's me you want," Danny spoke up now slowly but surely limping forward with each word.

"You must be the famed Danny Messer then?"

"Yeah, it's me you want not her," he moved closer to where he now stood feet away from Hayden and Lindsay.

Hayden moved closer still holding Lindsay.

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Then in a split second BANG.

Lindsay screamed, Danny stood in shock, Adam fell over, Hayden fell to his knees, and Mac Taylor stood behind him, Hayden fell to the floor clutching his leg.

Danny "ran" over to Lindsay and held her close.

"Shhhh...I gotcha baby," he kissed her forehead.

"Mac how'd you get in," Adam mentioned to speak.

"Well Adam you left the locations up at the lab and I found the only other way in, it blends in from in here but one the outside you can see the door," they all glanced behind Mac to see a door that had in fact blended in perfectly with the walls.

"Mac, I'm sorry, I just," Danny trailed off.

"Danny it's fine, let's just get her home," and with that everything seemed to move in slow motion, the medics came in got Hayden up, Lindsay and Danny were both helped into the back of an ambulance so that the two could go to the hospital.

And suddenly everything was good, calm, quiet, and they were together again.

**So I know it was short as anything but I wanted to just get Linds out and so mission complete R&R while I write more for next week.**


End file.
